L'amour médecin
by Leyounette
Summary: Quel est donc le traitement miracle que prend Ukitake pour aller si bien ? Indice : c'est petit, brun, gaffeur comme pas deux mais tellement mignon... UkitakeHanataro


**Titre : **L'amour médecin

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé :** Quel est donc le traitement miracle que prend Ukitake pour aller si bien ? Indice : c'est petit, brun, gaffeur comme pas deux mais tellement mignon...

**Rating : **K+

**Couple :** UkitakeHanataro (si si ça existe)

**Petit blablatage : **

Je manquais un jour d'inspiration et j'ai demandé à ma très chère et adorée sœur Tsuki Yoru si elle n'avait pas une idée de couple original. Elle m'a donc proposé ce UkitakeHanataro et voici ce que ça a donné U.U'' Hanataro doit au moins avoir 75 ans, merci de ne rien y voir de pédophile donc. J'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est loin d'être un couple très apprécié (bah en même temps, je sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà eu la saugrenue idée d'en faire ^^'') mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu. Le style est pas terrible mais bon...

J'avais pour une fois de l'inspiration pour le titre, et j'ai repris le nom d'une pièce de notre Molière national. Le pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe ^^''

Un immense merci à Tsuki Yoru pour sa correction, le résumé et son aide inestimable et à Talim 76 pour son soutien psychologique !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Unohana Retsu était la shinigami dotée de l'intuition féminine la plus aiguisée de toute la Soul Society. Son sixième sens était assez affuté pour pressentir une terrible machination, même plongée dans une illusion totale, alors, à côté, deviner les amourettes de ses subordonnés et collègues, c'était du gâteau. Elle savait par exemple parfaitement bien que son ancien subordonné, désormais vice-capitaine de la troisième division se consumait pour son homologue de la neuvième, ou encore – aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître – que le capitaine Ukitake ne laissait pas indifférent son petit septième siège, Hanataro Yamada.

C'était après l'avoir vu rentré d'une banale commission à la treizième division les joues cramoisies que la brune avait pressenti la chose. Depuis, elle avait chargé le jeune garçon d'amener chaque jour ses médicaments au charmant malade. La rougeur toujours plus prononcée des joues de son subordonné à chacun de ses retours conforta la capitaine dans son idée et elle eut la confirmation par Isane que ce n'était en aucun cas sa petite soeur ou Kuchiki Rukia qui provoquaient un tel émoi chez l'adolescent. Unohana décida alors d'intensifier le traitement d'Ukitake à raison de deux visites par jour. Cette option se révéla bénéfique puisque les crises du capitaine se firent de plus en plus rares et qu'il put se présenter beaucoup plus fréquemment aux réunions d'état-major. Unohana se doutait plus d'avoir trouvé le remède adapté au mal de son collègue.

Elle en eut enfin l'attestation suprême lors de l'attaque des maléfices errants contre le Seireitei.

Quand Ukitake aperçut Hanataro sur le pont menant au Temple des Regrets, il reconnut en effet aussitôt le petit shinigami qui se chargeait chaque jour de lui apporter ses potions de la part de sa collègue de la quatrième, avec ses cheveux noirs qui ressemblaient à ceux de Kaien et son éternel air timide et apeuré sur le visage. Trop choupi. Si Byakuya n'avait pas été là, il en aurait ronronné tant Hanataro était craquant.

Le capitaine découvrit d'ailleurs avec plaisir qu'être adorable et ponctuel n'étaient pas les seules qualités du septième siège, le courage en faisant visiblement aussi partie – il avait tout de même tenté de tenir tête à Kuchiki ! A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il avait essayé de sauver l'une de ses subordonnées de la mort, ce qui était hautement appréciable. Ce fut pour l'ensemble de ces raisons qu'Ukitake rédigea un rapport d'arrestation pour la capitaine de la quatrième division particulièrement magnanime et flatteur à l'égard de l'arrêté en question – il ne jugea cependant pas nécessaire de noter explicitement la beauté du détenu.

Et après avoir entendu Sentaro Kotsubaki lui beugler plutôt que lui lire ledit rapport, et bien qu'elle conserva en apparence un visage uniforme en prononçant son sévère jugement, Unohana ne put réprimer un large sourire de satisfaction personnelle en son for intérieur. Ce compte-rendu était la preuve même de l'intérêt que portait son collègue à son petit shinigami. Elle avait eu raison – comme toujours aurait rajouté Isane.

Désormais, la belle femme n'attendait plus qu'une chose : que ce stupide conflit prenne fin et qu'elle puisse se consacrer à son activité favorite : celle d'entremetteuse.

Elle passa les jours suivants à soigner des soldats, découvrir d'horribles complots, sauver des capitaines un peu masos et terrifier un rien les soldats de la onzième, puis, une fois le « calme » (terme très relatif suivant les divisions concernées) revenu à Soul Society, elle put enfin faire venir le capitaine Kyoraku dans son bureau.

Une fois mis au parfum, Shunsui ne fut pas long à convaincre et très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider son ami dans ses histoires de cœur, et les deux complices parvinrent par des manipulations dignes d'Aizen en personne à accumuler de façon spectaculaire les rencontres entre les deux shinigamis, à tel point qu'il était désormais rare de croiser l'un sans l'autre.

Enfin, quand, environ un mois après la désertion des trois capitaines renégats ils virent Hanataro sortir des quartiers de la treizième division les joues plus rouges que la tignasse du vice-capitaine de la sixième, ils surent que leur but était atteint – le fait qu'il y ait de longs et blancs cheveux coincés dans ceux du brun les y aidait un peu – et ils échangèrent un sourire discret. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand même le capitaine Kuchiki, pourtant connu comme étant l'officier qui se moquait le plus éperdument de ce qui se passait autour de lui, demanda de son air hautain habituel au septième siège si tout allait bien.

Triomphe intégral pour Unohana et Kyoraku, qu'ils fêtèrent assis dans le bureau du brun autour d'un petit verre de saké, laissant leurs amis et subordonné à leur occupation. Pleinement satisfaite du succès de sa petite entreprise, et prête à récidiver à la première occasion venue – elle réfléchissait d'ailleurs à ses prochaines heureuses victimes – Retsu sirotait avec délice son petit verre d'alcool (elle avait bien droit à quelques petits écarts de régime tous les dix ans !), tout en ignorant superbement le pied qui se frottait doucement contre le sien...

* * *

Voilà voilà xD c'est très bizarre je vous l'accorde U.U'' j'espère quand même que ça vous a un peu plu ^^'' Si vous avez le moindre conseil, avis, ou n'importe quoi d'autre à me laisser, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !


End file.
